The present invention refers to a hydraulic actuator for the operation of disk clutches.
The types of hydraulic actuators known for this purpose, are of the rotating type, that is, they rotate with the shaft where the clutches are mounted, and the oil supply to the hydraulic cylinder chamber is normally through the shaft interior, therefore requiring the use of a rotating coupling.
The present invention refers to a hydraulic actuator, coaxial to a rotating shaft, destined for the operation of disk clutches on which the plunger of the hydraulic cylinder is rotationally static, that is, without rotating movement and when actuated by oil introduced under pressure in the cylinder chamber, moves said plunger axially for coupling or compressing the disks, comprising said hydraulic cylinder a cylindrical portion in one of its ends with a flanged face at right angle to the geometric axis of the hydraulic cylinder, a cylindrical extension in the other of its ends, on which it is internally guided and hydraulically actuated hydraulic cylinder plunger.